


Hummingbird

by yespolkadot_kitty



Series: Hummingbird 'Verse [4]
Category: Pedro Pascal - Fandom, Prospect (2018)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Hummingbird 'Verse, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25038331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yespolkadot_kitty/pseuds/yespolkadot_kitty
Summary: Ezra can't sleep.
Relationships: Ezra (Prospect 2018)/Reader, Ezra (Prospect 2018)/You
Series: Hummingbird 'Verse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811131
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Hummingbird

When you wake, it’s so late that the night has begun to fold over into morning. You look out of the window and see the twin moons hanging low in the sky, shiny, fat.

You push through the door, see Ezra sitting on the porch, looking up at the sky. The set of his shoulders is soft; sad, and you know he’s been woken again by phantom arm pains.

You pad over on bare feet. The weather is balmy at all times here on New Jupiter, the breeze rustling the blades of grass beyond your little house.

“Hey.”

“Hummingbird,” he murmurs in that deep, Southern-comfort, voice. 

You sit on his good side so he can put his arm around you, and he does, and you snuggle him, breathing in his comforting, familliar smell. He smells of _home,_ and he’s _yours._ “Nightmare again?”

Ezra nods, pressing a kiss to your forehead. “I’m forever dismayed when they come. Never surprised, just sad.”

Your eyes burn, and you snuggle in closer, if that’s possible. “What can I do?”

You feel him smile against your hair. “Little bird, the first night I slept in your sweet embrace was the first time the nightmares stayed out of reach. They come back, sometimes, that’s all.”

Together you watch the moons slowly sinking as the day begins to break. You lean up and kiss his scruffy jaw. “I would take all your pain if I could, and make it my own,” you whisper.

“I know, Hummingbird. But never would I choose to inflict so heavy a weight on you.” He clears his throat, and you feel his jaw clenching the way it does when he’s deep in thought. “I feel it sometimes. My arm. I know, as logically as I can, that it ain’t there, never shall be again. But.”

“It’s not wrong to feel what you feel, Ezra.”

He sighs deeply, his fingers playing with the hem of your sleep shirt idly. “Well. Be that as it may.” His hand clenches. “I’ve been ruminating on something.”

His voice is slow and sad, and it makes your heart stutter. “What?”

“Hummingbird,” he says in that husky-edged drawl that you want to hear until the end of your days, “What’re you doing with me? You should leave me in this backwater and make your mark, out there.” His shoulder jerks like he was going to gesture with his missing arm, and your chest hurts for him.

“Ezra,” you warn.

“I’m serious, Little Bird. My nightmare. In it, you blamed me for keepin’ you here. Extinguishing your potential. You’re a bright light, and I’m the bushel who keeps you from shining.”

“I would never do that,” you whispered. “I _choose_ you, Ezra, I choose you every day.”

He sighs, long and low, and murmurs your name, and his voice is soft and sweet and wistful. “C’mere,” he breathes. You used to wonder what he meant when he said that, and now, after months together, you know. You shift and crawl into his lap, looping your arms around his neck and holding him for all you’re worth, holding on, trying to tell him with actions and not words that you heart is his, will never be taken back. He wraps his arm around you, holding you tightly, and you breathe out with relief at being held.

Ezra is usually in a light-hearted mood, so when he has these night terrors it throws him - and you - off balance. “All right?” you ask, pulling back to look into his eyes, then kissing him deeply.

“Hummingbird, you elevate my spirits in ways far beyond my comprehension,” Ezra whispers, kissing you back, and the kiss is tender and hungry and sweet all at the same time, and you feel him smile against your lips. Your heart pounds with love for him, and you cuddle in, pressing your face into the curve of his neck, inhaling him, and holding on, waiting for the day to begin.


End file.
